lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Paris
Parameter Bonus PC Paris got +20% HP Parameter Bonus on PC for me. 1193HP -> 1427HP Mikeyakame 16:38, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Weapon upgrade for me, he took 9 Darkfiend Meat instead of only 4, for that Banshee weapon. --Malon Materia 14:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : Did not. They simply copy whatever you get and ditch any surplus later. - Merthos 14:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) X360 Invocations Taking a look in the Perfect Bible (the other JP guide), it says that he can learn Invo at BR50. Would make sense since he asks about Wards at BR50 on the PC, even if the book is full of errors. The Official Complete Guide doesn't say anything about when he asks for it. Zephyr135 15:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Somewhat related, but he might be starting at a lower unit BR than the PC version as well, at unit BR41. Again, from the Perfect Bible. Zephyr135 18:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Final Weapon Paris took a Superlative Quarterstaff and is using it as his final weapon on balance path. "Items" are greyed out and he has not asked for a Damascene Greatstaff in inventory. (PC) 04:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : PC: Tested and confirmed. Paris' final weapon on Balance path is the Superlative Quarterstaff indeed. I crafted one and put it in Rush' inventory. Once Paris asked for it, his Item slot was immediately grayed out. --DarkKanda (talk) 16:51, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, DarkKanda confirmed, but for some reason it wasn't changed in Paris' page, so I'm changing the Damascene Greatstaff to Superlative Quarterstaff. I am also making tests on the mystical path, since Paris doesn't seem to take Soulscepter as said in the page, and neither does he take the Prismic Greatstaff. Roodneyfb (talk) 23:06, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Confirming Soulscepter as the final weapon of Paris on the Mystic Route. For some bizarre reason, he won't take it from my inventory, only by upgrade. If anyone succeed where I failed, please let me know. Roodneyfb (talk) 00:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I stand corrected. After further testing, I've learned that he DOES take it from my inventory. Please ignore my previous (and frustrated) atempt. Roodneyfb (talk) 00:34, December 20, 2013 (UTC) : It was never changed in the first place because what's listed in the upgrade section is their natural upgrade path if you don't give them anything from your inventory. If they take something from your inventory, then it'll set them down another upgrade path, which isn't their original. There's a reason why there's a equipment request section, since they can change their paths based on what you give them. Listing them all would be insane. Oh yeah, another thing: some items won't be requested unless the unit is of a specific equipment focus. Zephyr (talk) 03:29, December 20, 2013 (UTC) : Understood, sorry if I caused any inconvenience. But I'm grateful for the clarification. Roodneyfb (talk) 15:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Don't worry about it. Cleaning up is relatively easy. Zephyr (talk) 21:51, December 21, 2013 (UTC)